


Все, что ты позволишь

by Charoit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charoit/pseuds/Charoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На уроках можно заниматься разными вещами. И, порой, вещами достаточно неприличными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что ты позволишь

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на кинк-фест.
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС, матерящийся Малфой, тупящий Поттер и при всем при этом я умудрилась выехать на что-то сопливое. И будьте бдительны к раскладке!

Все началось, как обычно. Так же, как начиналось всегда многие годы до этого и, казалось, будет начинаться до самого их выпуска из Хогвартса.

Проходя по коридору в сторону кабинета зельеварения, Малфой задел Поттера плечом, на что тот посоветовал ему тоже задуматься об очках, а Хорек, не оставшись в долгу, ответил десятком оскорблений и пожеланием „полуслепым придуркам отсасывать на ощупь“. Не то, чтобы Гарри в полной мере представил эту картину или понял, что именно имел в виду Хорек, но подобное оскорбление разом вывело его не хуже всех этих „нищебродов“ и „грязнокровок“. Разумеется, после этого время слов закончилось, и Поттер, недолго думая, с размаху заехал Малфою в челюсть. Точнее, заехал бы, если б тот не отклонился, ушел в сторону и, поднырнув под мазнувший воздух кулак, не ответил выпадом в солнечное сплетение. Гарри, быстро оправившись от удара, уже было перехватил руку вертлявого Хорька, хорошенько заламывая ее за спину, но тут появившийся в коридоре Слагхорн оборвал любое возможное продолжение. Гарри пришлось сдать свои выигрышные позиции, разжать руки и отпихнуть от себя раскрасневшегося Малфоя, к спине которого он в пылу драки почти прижимался, делая залом все более и более болезненным.

Уже позже, раздраженно помешивая в котле какое-то сравнительно банальное зелье, он пытался убедить себя, что, в принципе, не стоило так вскипать. Ну что такого в этом проклятом „отсосать“? Такое же оскорбление, как и все прочие, это же было не какое-нибудь там серьезное предложение. Да, конечно, за серьезное предложение никакой Слангхорн не помешал бы ему в кровь расквасить наглую хоречью морду, а так… Тем не менее, пошлое словечко не давало ему покоя и заставляло краснеть и нервничать из-за никак не отпускавшего раздражения.  
Когда на парту перед Гарри опустился ровно сложенный журавлик, у того мелькнула только одна мысль:  
„Нет, серьезно, когда-нибудь я точно убью его и меня посадят в Азкабан“.  
Но, разумеется, и речи не могло идти о том, чтоб не прочитать послание. Сдать позиции без боя Поттер просто не имел права, а потому, быстро осмотревшись и убедившись, что он не интересует ни профессора, ни увлеченно что-то втолковывающую огорченному Рону Гермиону, взялся за послание.

„Не думай, что я оставлю все так, ебаный урод! Ты меня уже вконец заебал, и не думай, что что-то мне может помешать выбить из тебя все дерьмо! Если вы, долбаные гриффы, понимаете только кулаком по роже, то я объясню тебе так, что б до тебя все дошло раз и навсегда!  
В семь часов на Астрономической Башне, и только попробуй не явиться, уебок.“

Сказать, что Гарри был в шоке, значит, не сказать ничего. Нет, конечно же, он уже имел неудовольствие убедиться, что Хорек не брезгует маггловским матом, но никогда еще он не слышал, - а, в данном случае, не читал, — столько ругательств от этого напыщенного аристократа! Это как же надо было его вывести, чтоб он напрочь забыл о своем хваленом воспитании? Не то, что б Малфой всегда его держался, но до такой степени… Поттер с жадным нетерпением стал анализировать все, что сказал ему и чем мог бы задеть так еще раз, но по всему выходило, что, кроме драки, ничего больше не было. Гарри не сказал ему ни слова. Да и из всего, что успел сделать — вывернуть руку, притиснув к себе. Неужели Хорек так взбеленился из-за руки?  
Немного огорченный неудачей, Потер все же подвинул к себе чистый пергамент и принялся строчить ответ.

„Хорек, а твой папочка в курсе, что ты знаешь такие слова?“

Гарри помедлил, немного недовольный банальностью начала. С другой стороны, зачем себе отказывать, если хочется начать именно так? Уж точно Малфой ему пишет не ради интеллектуальной беседы. Немного успокоившись от этой мысли, он продолжил.

„Меня поражает твоя тупость, Хорек. Но если ты так хочешь, чтоб тебе надрали задницу, я не буду тебя останавливать. Более того, я с удовольствием тебе в этом помогу.  
Если у тебя с твоим ручным мопсом было на завтра свидание — отмени. Из Больничного Крыла на свиданки не отпускают.“

Последняя строчка Поттеру понравилось особенно, и он, довольно усмехнувшись, сложил самолетик, отправив его по классу в сторону Хорька. И только когда самолетик забрал вправо, целясь на парту сидящей чуть впереди Малфоя Паркинсон, Гарри сообразил, что не наложил адресного заклинания. Он уже с ужасом представлял, что же будет, когда послания прочитает слизеринка, которая, несомненно, не только тут же сдаст Поттера профессорам, но еще и за „ручного мопса“ хорошенько отомстит, как самолетик вдруг резко сменил направление и направился в сторону Хорька. Гарри во все глаза уставился на Малфоя, который только что спас его шкуру. Нет, конечно же, скорее всего Хорьку просто было любопытно, что Поттер написал ему, или он просто всерьез решил, что сможет сам с ним разобраться, но, хотя в этом действии не было ни унции благородства, Гарри все равно не смог до конца побороть чувство благодарности.  
Потому-то, когда Малфой, прочитав послания, крепко сжал губы в тонкую, злую линию, Гарри почувствовал иррациональный укол совести.  
Который, слава Мерлину, отпустил его сразу же, как его же пергамент, снова сложенный журавлем, приземлился перед ним.

Под размашистыми, кривоватыми строчками, написанными Гарри, тянулся написанный аккуратным, ровным почерком ответ проклятого Хорька.

„Как бы я твою задницу не порвал, очкарик! Замучаешься потом объяснять своей крысиной подружке, кто тебя так хорошенько оприходовал. А там еще за добавкой придешь!“

И еще ниже было дописано неожиданное:

„Только чудо спасло тебя от гнева Пенси, несчастный идиот! Заклятье адресата. Ты смог прикончить Лорда, но не можешь освоить простейшие бытовые заклинания?!“

Последние строчки сбили Гарри с толку, настолько они отличались от основной наглой и хамской части письма. Что-нибудь подобное мог бы сказать ему… ну… Рон, вряд ли, но Симус — вполне. Он и говорил уже что-то похожее, когда Поттер наутро потерял свои вчерашние носки, а вечером ирландец нашел благоухающую пропажу на своей подушке. Разгневанную лекцию «„Акцио“, Гарри! Это не сложнее „Экспелиармуса“!» шокированный Гарри запомнил надолго. Так же, как и не менее шокированные Рон, Невилл и Дин. Стоит ли говорить, что „акцио“ в мужской спальне стало звучать значительно чаще.  
Так вот, та выволочка Симуса, так похожая на эти упреки Малфоя, была дружеской. Было понятно, что друг им недоволен, но так же было ясно, что его чехвостит именно друг. Подобный почти дружеский нагоняй от такой скотины, как Хорек, — это казалось чем-то удивительным. Слишком удивительным, чтоб Гарри мог это осознать, и он решил просто закрыть глаза на эту часть письма, полностью сосредоточившись на первой.

Первое и самое яркое, что Поттер из него понял — Хорек обозвал Джинни крысой! Да, конечно же, она не была его подружкой, но она была его другом, и за это Малфой ему сегодня ответит сполна! А что там про порванную задницу? Хорек собирается порвать ему штаны? Он, что, уже сейчас решил для себя, что собирается не только драться, но и кусаться? И, более того, угрожает Гарри, что укусит его за зад, а тому еще и понравится?

Поттер нахмурился и решительно обмакнул перо в чернила.

„Хорек, ты совсем больной? Ты думаешь меня этим напугать? О, да пожалуйста, попробуй! Я посмотрю, как это будет выглядеть!  
Не сомневаюсь, что посмеюсь от души!“

Все еще несколько растерянный нелепой угрозой, Гарри отправил самолетик обратно и украдкой взглянул на Малфоя. Может, он хоть по его реакции поймет, с чего тому в голову пришло так угрожать? Как вообще можно додуматься до того, чтоб кусать за задницу другого парня! Может, Хорек где-то ударился головой?

Малфой тем временем получил послание, развернул его и, быстро пробежавшись взглядом по строчкам, удивленно вскинул брови. Затем медленно поднял глаза на Гарри, и тот замер под этим оценивающим, внимательным взглядом. Он абсолютно не понимал, чем вызвал такую реакцию блондина и почему тот ТАК на него смотрит. Поттер почти уже открыл рот, чтоб беззвучно спросить „что не так?“, как опомнился и, быстро сжав губы, отвернулся. Еще не хватало, интересоваться у надоедливого Хорька о том, что его не устраивает!

Гарри все еще сидел раздраженный на себя, Малфоя и всю эту дурацкую переписку, когда ему на стол мягко спланировал развернутый пергамент, на котором посередине листа, ниже всей их ругани, было написано всего два слова:

„Это предложение?“

Гарри понял, что еще немного, и весь этот разговор загонит его в Больничное Крыло лучше любой потасовки. А потому схватил перо и, наскоро написав: „Ты сам все это начал!“- зло скомкал пергамент и кинул его в сторону Малфоя.

Малфой надолго затих, и Гарри, с облегчением посчитав разговор закрытым, вернулся к своему зелью. Кажется, за всем этим сумасшедшим разговором он забыл добавить в него крылья пикси, и теперь, вместо нежно-голубого, оно радовало горе-зельевара насыщенным агрессивным бордовым цветом. Решив, что лучше поздно, чем никогда, Поттер схватил крылья и кинул их в варево, начав интенсивно перемешивать. Зелье пару раз булькнуло — Гарри готов был поклясться, что булькнуло оно удивленно! — и медленно, словно нехотя, сменило цвет с бордового на болотный.

Именно в тот момент, когда Гарри размышлял над тем, стоит ли добавить жабьи глаза, с которых, оказывается, надо было начинать, или все же в некоторых случаях „никогда“ предпочтительнее пресловутого „слишком поздно“, перед ним на стол снова приземлился журавль. Очень аккуратный журавль.

— Он издевается? — чуть слышно пробормотал Поттер, но все же потянул птицу за крылышки, раскрывая пергамент.

На новом листе тянулись все такие же аккуратные, но на этот раз словно бы с особенным старанием выведенные строчки.

„Знаешь, Поттер, на самом деле я уверен, что смог бы сделать так, чтобы тебе не было смешно. Возможно, я даже поторопился со своими угрозами. Кроме той, в которой обещал, что тебе понравится.  
Я могу сделать все так, что тебе понравится, Поттер. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю.“ 

Первое, о чем подумал Гарри, что Малфой перешел на психическую атаку. И, будь проклят этот чертов Хорек, но он явно одерживает победу! Потому что сам Поттер не понимал ни черта.  
Какое-то время он усиленно придумывал, что бы на это ответить, но потом сдался и так и написал:

„Какого черта, Хорек?!“

Спешно сложив самолетик и отправив его по обратному адересу, Гарри попытался сосредоточиться на зелье, но из головы никак не шли строчки последнего письма. О чем этот чертов Малфой толкует? Он считает, что ему, Гарри, понравится, как он его будет кусать? Или он говорит о драке в целом? Да нет, ерунда какая-то. Не может же Хорек и впрямь всерьез считать, что Гарри может по-настоящему понравиться драться с ним?!  
Или может? ..

Когда все такой же аккуратный журавль вернулся к нему, Поттер сам удивился тому, с какой же скоростью он бросился к новому письму. Все что угодно, лишь бы быстрее разобраться в ситуации!

„Ты сомневаешься во мне, Поттер? Или пытаешься пойти на попятную? Слишком поздно, грифф, тебе давно следовало уяснить, что за свои слова приходится отвечать. Не ты ли не так давно распахнул передо мной эти двери?  
Если хочешь, Поттер, это будет именно такое состязание. Состязание, в котором я докажу, что ты захочешь получить добавку, и тебе придется признать мою победу.  
Тебе ли не знать, что слизеринцы привыкли играть грязно? Если ты считаешь, что я чего-то испугаюсь, то поверь мне, что это не так.  
Ты хочешь, чтоб я доказал тебе это прямо сейчас?“

В какой-то момент Гарри показалось, что у него просто заложило уши от всего этого бреда. Казалось, что Хорек говорит с ним на каком-то другом языке, которого Поттер абсолютно не понимает!  
Или этот несчастный идиот просто окончательно свихнулся?  
Но о чем бы он не писал, было в его словах что-то такое… Гарри понятия не имел о чем речь, но почему-то от этих строк что-то в животе странно сжималось, а дыхание перехватывало. Он сам не понимал себя, но все это звучало почти соблазнительно, и если бы Поттер только не был так уверен, что речь идет о дуэли, он бы решил, что Малфой с ним флиртует!  
Хотя сложно было бы представить что-то более невозможное, чем это, верно? Впрочем, так же невозможно, как и то, чтоб Гарри стал бы на это реагировать. А все эти проблемы с дыханием и странные спазмы в животе… О Мерлин, да он просто нанюхался паров неверно сваренного зелья, и не стоит об этом!

„Я хочу, чтоб ты дал мне спокойно испортить мое зелье, Малфой!“

В сердцах настрочил Гарри и, кое-как сложив кривой самолетик, пустил его хромать на левое крыло в сторону Хорька. И только когда пергамент выскользнул из его рук сообразил, какую глупость сморозил. Не стоило сомневаться, что теперь Малфой пришлет ему письмо, в котором подробно и со вкусом будет описывать, какой Поттер идиот, раз не может справиться даже с таким простым зельем!

Но, тем не менее, новое послание было с совершенно иным содержанием.

„Я мешаю тебе заниматься, Поттер? И чем же? Ты так боишься того, что ждет тебя вечером? Или, быть может, ты, наоборот, так далеко ушел в своих фантазиях, что уже не можешь ни на чем сосредоточиться?  
Признайся, очкарик, все, что ты видишь перед собой — это то, что я смогу сделать с тобой сегодня! Но я уверен, что твоя скромная геройская фантазия просто не способна вообразить всего того, что я запланировал.  
Я не сомневаюсь, что ты девственник, Поттер. Хочешь, чтобы я это исправил? Чтобы именно мой член распечатал тебя? Представляю, как тебя пугает мысль, чтобы тобой завладел твой враг. Но, хочешь я открою тебе секрет, Поттер? Удовольствие — вот настоящая пытка. И я доставил бы его тебе. Долго. Медленно. Сладко. Я бы ублажал тебя, пока у тебя не расплавятся мозги, и даже чуть дольше. И лишь когда ты сорвал бы голос от собственных стонов я, наконец-то, дал бы тебе то, что ты так хочешь — мой член.  
Но это было бы в конце.  
До семи часов еще далеко. Хочешь, Поттер, я пока расскажу тебе, что делал бы, чтоб довести тебя до такого состояния?“

Гарри нервно облизнул пересохшие губы и только после этого понял, что письмо дрожит в его руках.  
Так вот о чем все это время твердил Малфой! „Порвет задницу“ — так это он говорил о сексе, а вовсе не об укусах за попу! О Мерлин, Гарри и впрямь тупой девственник, если все это время не понимал в чем дело!  
И, о Мордред, что же он тогда ответил Хорьку? „Да пожалуйста“? „Посмотрю, как это будет выглядеть“? Черт! Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось спрятать полыхающее огнем лицо в руках, а еще лучше залезть под стол, прячась там и от Малфоя и от собственной глупости!  
Глупости и возбуждения. Предательского, подлого, обидного почти до слез! Проклятая девственность, что она с ним делает? Рон давно уже говорил, что ему надо с кем-то переспать и зажить нормальной взрослой жизнью! Сразу же, как Гарри расстался с Джинни, его друг начал пытаться приобщить его к Большому Сексу. И чего Поттер, дурак, только упирался?  
Гарри знал ответ — потому что его не возбуждала ни одна из тех девочек, на которых показывал Рон, и ни одна из тех ведьм из журналов, которые приносил ему его сердобольный друг. Сначала Гарри думал, что так на него повлияли его первые неудачные отношения, и ему просто нужно забыть их. Потом решил, что после всех тех злосчастных приключений, которые были у него в Хогвартсе, эти стены просто не позволяют ему возбудиться. То есть нет, конечно, он дрочил наедине с собой в ванной старост, квиддичных душевых и за пологом своей кровати, но спать с кем-то — это совсем другое!  
Слишком многие умерли в Хогвартсе, чтобы у него, Поттера, здесь на кого-то вставало — именно так считал всегда Гарри.  
Но именно сейчас этот проклятый, ненавистный, чертов отвратительный Малфой доказал ему, что это не так! Потому что даже при том, что долбаный Хорек покушался на его задницу, от этого письма в штанах уже было слишком тесно, чтобы сомневаться в своей реакции.

Судя по всему, девочки не возбуждали Гарри просто потому, что они были девочки. Видимо, давно следовало посмотреть журналы о том, как один мужчина „рвет задницу“ другому. А еще лучше „распечатывает его, когда тот уже охрип от стонов, не в силах вытерпеть долгих ласк“. Ласк. Малфой что же, обещал ласкать его? Удовлетворять? Быть обходительным?  
Они вообще все еще враги? Что тут, мать твою, происходит?

Все еще дрожащей рукой Гарри обмакнул перо в чернила и, сам не веря, что делает это, вывел на пергаменте очень кривую, очень размашистую надпись:

„Что бы ты сделал?“

Он попробовал сложить самолетик, но крылья никак не хотели нормально загибаться, и Поттер, нервно чертыхнувшись, просто сложил пергамент в четыре раза, перебросив на стол к Малфою.

Ответа не было долгих пять минут, и Гарри показалось, что это были самые длинные минуты в его жизни. Длиннее, чем когда он шел на битву с Волдемортом, или сидел сложа руки, не находя себе места от бездействия или… что-либо еще. Эти пять минут в ожидании письма от своего школьного врага, который должен был рассказать, как стал бы удовлетворять его, были самыми длинными.  
И Гарри просто принял происходящее, как факт, решив бросить все и не задумываться о том, кто же из них здесь свихнулся.

Когда бумажная птичка прилетела к нему на стол, он какое-то время просто сидел, не в силах раскрыть ее. Казалось, что если он сейчас прочитает то, что написал ему Малфой, что-то оборвется, изменится, и пути назад не будет. Что именно изменится и куда именно „назад“ Гарри не знал, но рискнуть было очень страшно.  
А потому, три раза глубоко вздохнув, он резко дернул журавлика за крылышки, бросаясь в этот омут с головой и больше не раздумывая.

„Много чего, Поттер. И, поверь мне, минет — это было бы самое банальное из того, чем я тебя наградил бы за смелость.  
Я буду раздевать тебя, Поттер. Медленно, предмет за предметом. Пожалуй, единственное, что я оставлю на тебе — это твой львиный галстук. Ты когда-нибудь думал, насколько эта сексуальная часть гардероба? Уверен, что нет. Впрочем, я тебе еще обязательно покажу.  
Но сначала я раздену тебя. Мантию — к черту. Ремень — тоже. Обувь — следом, я хочу, чтобы ты стоял передо мной босым, Поттер. За что я возьмусь следом? Ах, ну да, конечно же. Рубашка. Рубашка со множеством пуговиц, которые можно очень. Медленно. Расстегивать. Но лучшее в ней — не пуговицы, а ты сам. Твоя смуглая кожа, постепенно открывающаяся мне, и с каждой расстегнутой пуговицей я смогу погладить все больше твоей груди. О, я видел тебя в душевых — к твоей груди хочется прикасаться, тебя хочется лапать не хуже, чем некоторым озабоченным идиотам хочется лапать сиськи. Но сиськи развлечение для идиота. А твоя грудь, Поттер — для настоящего эстета. Крепкая, гладкая. Ты молодец, что убираешь волосы. Я бы гладил тебя, лишь вскользь задевая твои соски, обходя их настоящим вниманием. Чуть касался бы пальцем, скользил сверху ладонью и продолжал ласкать твою грудь, разминая плечи. Что там у нас с рубашкой? Ах, ну да. Она висела бы у тебя за спиной на запястьях и, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что не мог бы ее снять без меня?  
Хм, что там осталось еще на тебе, мой босой грифф? Брюки? Ты хочешь, чтоб я занялся ими?“

— Черт возьми, да! — хрипло вдохнул Гарри и, испугавшись собственного голоса, тут же огляделся.

Нет, до него все еще всем не было никакого дела. Слагхорн увлекся каким-то рассказом из своей юности, как-то связанным с их зельем, Гермиона, недовольно хмурясь, листала конспекты Рона, а рыжий уныло мешал свое зелье, цветом абсолютно идентичное с зельем Гарри. Никогда Поттер еще не был так рад, что на последнем курсе его друзья сильно увлечены друг другом. Хотя их увлеченность явно не такая, как хотелось бы Рону.

К черту! Сейчас у Гарри есть свое увлечение, которое заставляет его дыхание сбиваться, живот сладко сжиматься, а член болезненно упираться в слои ткани под мантией.  
О чем только Хорек думает?! Он сам понимает, что пишет? Это все совсем не похоже на издевательство! Но меньше всего Гарри хотел, чтобы неожиданно свихнувшийся Малфой сейчас опомнился и вернулся к своим оскорблениям.  
Да и сам Гарри, кажется, окончательно свихнулся, потому что в здравом уме просто не мог написать: „Да, пожалуйста, сними их!“.

Ответ на удивление не заставил себя долго ждать.

„Ты такой нетерпеливый, Поттер, но ты помнишь, что правила здесь задаю я? Впрочем, я обещал, что тебе понравится — и тебе понравится.  
Хорошо, так и быть. Оставим рубашку на месте, верно? И хотя мне очень нравится развлекаться с твоей грудью, стоит идти дальше. Дай только мне время хорошенько вылизать твои соски и прикусить их пару раз, когда они набухнут достаточно, чтоб приятно и твердо упираться в язык. Ты никогда не думал о пирсинге, Поттер? Уверен, тебе бы пошло колечко в одном из них. Но не увлекайся, пожалуйста — одного будет достаточно.  
Брюки. Ты ведь уже на взводе, да? Бедный маленький девственник. Тебя кто-нибудь уже трогал здесь? Нет? Вот и я не буду спешить. Сейчас мне нужны твои… ноги.  
Мои руки скользят с твоих плеч по груди на бедра и ниже, пока я опускаюсь перед тобой на колени. Ты можешь сейчас ликовать, Поттер, но, поверь мне, все это я делаю только для своей победы.  
Я веду раскрытыми ладонями по твоим ногам, прощупывая тугие мышцы, сжимая бедра и икры, чтобы соскользнуть на внутреннюю сторону и направиться вверх. Ты ведь будешь послушным мальчиком? Когда я потребую от тебя расставить ноги шире, ты же сделаешь так, как я прошу? Тогда я смогу гладить тебя здесь, снизу, все еще не касаясь твоего члена, но прощупывая сквозь одежду яйца и скользя дальше, к твоей заднице. Тоже такая крепкая и такая упругая. Я буду мять ее и ласкать столько, сколько мне захочется, и у тебя не будет сил меня остановить.  
Брюки все еще на тебе, ты помнишь, Поттер? Брюки на тебе, а я уже трусь о твой пах щекой. Ткань школьных штанов — не слишком-то эротично, но я чувствую под ней твой напряженный член и, зная, что будет дальше, хочу продлить удовольствие.  
Наконец я их расстегиваю и тяну вниз.  
Как ты там, Гарри? Еще держишься на ногах?“

Гарри в последний момент успел подавить разочарованный стон, прикусив губу. Чертов Малфой! Останавливается на самом интересном месте! На том месте, когда он, Гарри, уже вовсю дрочил бы, если б только не был в полном классе! И то, что Хорек назвал его по имени… почему это так хорошо?

„Уже нет!“ — быстро написал Поттер и принялся ждать ответ.

„Не угадал.“

Так начиналось новое письмо спустя всего несколько минут.

„Ты все еще стоишь, потому что я не разрешал тебе падать к моим ногам. А еще, потому что я вжимаюсь лицом в твою промежность, обняв руками твои ноги и придерживая за задницу. Ты не можешь упасть, мой грифф, я держу тебя.  
И сейчас, когда я отпущу, ты все еще должен держаться на ногах. Ради меня. Понял?  
Думаю, что да.  
Итак, брюки. Они уже внизу, на щиколотках, верно? И, — хочешь сюрприз? — твои никчемные хлопковые белые трусы мальчика-девственника там же. Так что, угадай, к чему я прижимаюсь лицом теперь? Верно.  
Смотри, Гарри, я перед тобой на коленях, но именно я контролирую ситуацию. А значит, сила на моей стороне. Но, спорим, ты не хочешь сейчас быть сильным? Уверен, тебе уже чертовски надоело быть героем. Ты уже спас этот мир и теперь можешь побыть просто слабым маленьким девственником, о котором есть кому позаботиться. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
Я уверен, что мне понравится запах твоего члена. И я уверен, что он у тебя такой же красивый, как и ты сам. Знаешь, мне и самому хочется уже взять его в рот, пустить за щеку, обвить языком, но я еще не насладился всеми ощущениями. Я хочу провести по нему кончиком носа, наслаждаясь твоим запахом, потереться щекой, чувствуя исходящий от него жар, прикусить губами, проверяя его твердость. Знаешь, где сейчас мои руки? Спорим, не угадаешь? Впрочем, одна и впрямь все еще здесь, рядом, на твоих яйцах. А точнее твои яйца в ней, и я могу играть с этими шариками, перекатывать их в ладони, мять, гладить большим пальцем и выжимать из тебя сладкие стоны. Но вторая рука тянется к твоему лицу, к твоим желанным губам. Ты же знаешь, что от тебя требуется? Пососи мне пальчики, Гарри, и я сделаю тебе по-настоящему хорошо. Только не халтурь и поработай язычком хорошенько, я не хочу причинить тебе лишней боли. Уверен, что ее было достаточно, а сейчас время удовольствия.“

Гарри сдавленно выдохнул и резко обернулся, взглянув на Малфоя. Тот сидел за своим столом, сгорбившись, и не смотрел на него. Все эти слова про боль, про заботу, про то, что Гарри красивый — Хорек… Драко же увлекся, верно? Поттер был абсолютно уверен, что он не хотел раскрываться до такой степени, что он случайно написал все это, слишком возбужденный, чтобы в достаточной степени контролировать каждое свое слово. А значит все это правда. И Малфой правда не хочет больше причинять Гарри боли, и он и впрямь, как никто другой понимает, как Поттер хочет наконец отдохнуть от всех этих восторженных фанатов и побыть по-настоящему слабым.  
Выходит, они уже совсем не враги?  
„Больше - нет, “ — с удивившей его самого уверенностью ответил мысленно Гарри и решительно взялся за перо.

„Оу, знаешь, Малфой, мне никогда не хватало запонок. Кажется, рубашка упала. Упс.  
Но в этом же есть свои плюсы, верно? Теперь я могу держать тебя за запястье, пока облизываю твои пальцы. Пока скольжу по ним языком, обвиваю, щекочу и представляю, что позже верну тебе услугу, точно так же дразня куда более чувствительное местечко.  
У тебя очень красивые пальцы, Малфой. Я никогда не хотел об этом думать, но сейчас не могу отрицать — они великолепные, тонкие, длинные. Я буду сосать их и покусывать, вылизывать и щекотать до тех пор, пока ты не остановишь меня.  
И руки, знаешь, их же две… Ты не обидишься, если я буду гладить тебя по голове свободной рукой? У тебя потрясающие волосы, Малфой. Они такие мягкие, я так давно это знал, но теперь, когда мы не деремся, и я не хватаюсь за них со всей этой глупой злостью, я могу ласкать их, перебирать, наслаждаться…  
Я в твоих руках, Драко. Что ты сделаешь со мной дальше?“

Гарри аккуратно сложил самолетик и отправил его на парту Малфоя, краем глаза наблюдая за ним. А потому он видел, как Драко колеблется, как медленно тянется к пергаменту, как осторожно разворачивает, словно имеет дело с какой-то опасной хагридовской тварью, как скользит взглядом по строчкам… А затем — как резко выдыхает, вскидывается и стреляет в Гарри недоверчивым, растерянным взглядом, как быстро облизывает губы и хватается за перо.

Журавль, который на этот раз приземлился на парту Поттера, был помятым и неаккуратным. Таким же, как и сбившийся, прыгающий на этот раз почерк Малфоя.

„Ты свихнешься от собственных криков, чертов Поттер! Я затрахаю тебя до потери сознания, но перед этим высосу насухо! Я оближу каждый дюйм твоего проклятого, прекрасного тела, и ты будешь мечтать только о том, чтобы я быстрее тебе вставил!  
Но ни черта подобного, Поттер! Я буду тебя очень долго и очень хорошо растягивать, до тех самых пор, пока не смогу раскрыть твою задницу достаточно, чтоб заглянуть через нее в твою сраную душу! Я уверен, что она уже ушла у тебя именно сюда!“

Гарри показалось, что сердце его сейчас не выдержит, что оно так безумно колотится, что сейчас выскочит через рот, и он умрет тут же, на месте, с бешеным стояком в штанах и последними мыслями об одном только чертовом Драко Малфое, и о том, как он трахает его пальцами.

„И я все это тебе позволю.“

Шалея от собственной смелости, осторожно вывел Поттер, прикладывая всю свою силу воли, чтобы не начать дрочить под столом. А затем, перекинув просто сложенную в несколько раз записку за стол Драко, повалился на стол, прижимаясь разгорячённым лбом к прохладной столешнице.

— Гарри, что это?! — окрик Гермионы показался Гарри раскатом грома, и он подскочил на своем месте, с ужасом думая, что его подруга как-то узнала о том, чем он тут занимался и, возможно, даже видит сквозь ткань мантии то, что творится в его штанах.

— Ч-что? .. — невнятно пробормотал Гарри, получше натягивая под столом мантию на колени и не краснея только потому, что покраснеть еще больше было просто невозможно.

— Что у тебя с зельем, Гарри?! Урок уже скоро закончится, а у тебя… у тебя…

Она возмущенно хватала ртом воздух, и Гарри, наверное, посмеялся бы над ее забавным выражением лица или, быть может, испугался бы, но все, что он испытывал, было облегчение.  
Поттер выдохнул и тоже взглянул на свое бурое зелье.

— Ну… я…

Тут подруга снова обратила на него внимание и, качнувшись вперед, прижала руку к его лбу.

— Что с тобой, Гарри? Тебе плохо? Ты весь горишь! Почему ты никому не сказал?!

— Я… ну… — начал было мямлить он, спешно соображая, что бы соврать, но было уже поздно.

Гермиона уже вовсю давала объяснения профессору Слагхорну о его болезненном состоянии и тот, сочувственно охая, бросал на своего любимого ученика тревожные взгляды. Закончилось все тем, что Гермиона на пару с профессором почти вытолкали его из класса, так что все, чего добился сам Поттер — это уверил их, что сумеет самостоятельно дойти до мадам Помфри.

На самом деле он не против был бы смыться с урока пораньше, если бы не Драко. Чертовски обидно было так обрывать переписку! Не говоря уж о том, что Гарри по-настоящему хотел, чтоб они встретились сегодня на Астрономической Башне, но вдруг это был уговор про драку, и для того, до чего они дошли в переписке, нужно было договариваться отдельно?  
Или, еще хуже, вдруг Драко передумает?  
Это была ужасная мысль, потому что уж кто бы и мог передумать, так это Гарри. Это его собирались трахать — и это он был девственником! И к тому же, на минуточку, вовсе не геем! Ну, по крайней мере, до сегодняшнего урока зельеварения. Потому что на данный момент Поттер ни капли не сомневался, что все это время возбуждение нужно было искать среди парней, а не пышногрудых девиц.  
Гарри все так же оставался девственником, а Малфой — его школьным врагом!  
Ну, по крайней мере… да-да, все до того же урока зельеварения.  
Ему на мгновение стало ужасно обидно, что он не догадался сохранить у себя то заветное письмо. То, где Драко писал про то, что с него было достаточно боли, и о том, что он может побыть слабым и кто-то другой о нем, Гарри, позаботиться. Черт возьми, как Гарри хотел этого! И чем дольше он думал об этом, тем больше уверялся, что хотел бы, чтоб о нем позаботился именно Драко. Этот наглый, языкастый, противный, норовистый, ехидный, красивый, внимательный, умный, страстный парень. Те последние слова, которые Поттер написал ему, были абсолютной правдой — он позволил бы Малфою сделать с собой все, что тому захотелось бы.

В больничном крыле наскоро осмотревшая его мадам Помфри списала все на давление и быстро вылетела куда-то, велев Гарри отлежаться, пропустив следующий урок, и уходить, когда почувствует себя хорошо, после чего чуть ли не бегом покинула свои владения.  
Если бы Поттер только не знал эту женщину столько лет, он бы решил, что она спешит на свидание. С другой стороны, вопреки своим частым сюда визитам, с чего Гарри взял, что знает ее?  
Как он вообще может считать, что знает хоть кого-нибудь в этом мире, если даже Малфой оказался совсем не таким, каким Гарри его считал все эти годы?

Отсутствие колдоведьмы оказалось как никогда к месту. Пока Поттер шел к ней, он немного успокоился, но сейчас, после того, как, вытянувшись на кровати, он вновь подумал о Малфое, опадающий было член снова дал о себе знать. А стоило только вспомнить о возбуждении, как на ум пришло и все то, что писал ему Драко.  
Сдавленно застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы Гарри распахнул мантию, быстро расстегнул ремень и нетерпеливо стащив с себя брюки с трусами почти до колен вцепился в собственный напряженный член, начав его яростно дрочить.

— Не помню, чтобы мы что-то говорили о твоих руках, Поттер.

Гарри вздрогнул на кровати, резко убрав от себя руки и, судорожно запахнув мантию, быстро обернулся к двери.  
Малфой стоял там, прижимаясь к ней спиной, с палочкой в правой руке и такой многообещающей усмешкой, что немедленно хотелось бежать не то от него, не то к нему.

Стоит ли это понимать, как-то, что Драко пришел, чтобы…

Поттер перевел взгляд на саму дверь, и Малфой, проследив за ним, притворно-сочувственно выдохнул.

— Боюсь, кто-то запер ее, Поттер. Запер и наложил еще несколько неприятных заклинаний, так что ты можешь кричать сколько угодно — никто не придет к тебе на помощь.

Кричать. Собственные крики удовольствия, от которых, если верить Драко, Гарри должен будет сойти с ума.  
От одной только мысли, что все на самом деле так и будет, Поттер зажмурился и, откинувшись на подушку, застонал, вновь потянувшись к своему члену.

— Не смей! — резкий окрик Драко заставил его замереть, а спустя пару мгновений острый кончик палочки прижимался к его шее. — Какой же ты непонятливый, Поттер. Не смей трогать себя, если не хочешь оказаться привязанным к кровати.

— Гарри, — выдохнул он с трудом, открывая глаза и облизывая губы, — Драко, пожалуйста. Если все так… Если так, как ты писал… Гарри, пожалуйста.

Поттер не был уверен, что Малфой поймет о каком именно письме пойдет речь. Если уж на то пошло, он скорее предполагал, что тот вовсе не догадается, но Драко неожиданно подался вперед, прижимаясь грудью к его груди и, прикусывая острыми зубами мочку уха, быстро зашептал:

— Все будет для тебя, Гарри. Расслабься, доверься мне, и я не причиню тебе боли. Ты достаточно уже побыл героем, хватит.

Гарри сдавленно всхлипнул и подался вперед, обнимая руками Драко за шею и абсолютно бесстыдно закидывая ноги на его бедра. К черту все! К черту всех! Всех кроме этого Драко, который понимает его, как никто, и обещает то, что никто не додумался предложить. К черту факультеты, вражду, реакцию друзей и их общее прошлое! К черту все, если есть хоть какая-то надежда на то, что Малфой говорит правду.

Возбуждение накрыло с бешеной силой, вдвое больше, чем было там, в классе. Поттеру казалось, что он готов сойти с ума уже сейчас, без всех этих обещанных ласк, без поцелуев, без подготовки. Только от этих слов…

— Драко, пожалуйста! — он вскинул бедра, прижимаясь к нему пахом и с восторгом чувствуя там ответную твердость.

— Подожди, Гарри, подожди! — Малфой начал извиваться, пытаясь отстраниться и высвободиться из объятий. — Отпусти меня, Гарри, дай мне сделать все так, как…

— Нет! Ты еще все успеешь, ты еще сведешь меня с ума. Потом, не сейчас. Сейчас, пожалуйста, Драко, возьми меня! Пусть это будешь ты.

— Чертов Поттер!

Драко рывком отстранился от него, но не успел Гарри испугаться или разочароваться, как вертлявый Хорек сполз по нему ниже, нетерпеливо распахивая мантию и… замирая, уставившись на прижимающийся к животу напряженный член.

— Чертов прекрасный Поттер! — с каким-то мучительным удовольствием простонал Драко и прежде, чем Гарри что-то сообразил, одним движением вобрал его в рот до самого основания.

Гарри точно ударом тока прошило, и, если бы Малфой только так надежно не прижимал его за бедра к кровати, то Поттер, скорее всего, вскочил бы, сбрасывая своего соблазнителя.  
Это было так остро, так ярко и так прекрасно! Теплая влажная мягкость рта Драко, его постоянно двигающийся по стволу язык и что-то твердое, во что упиралась чувствительная головка — все это было просто невыносимо хорошо! А когда Малфой начал двигаться, то выпуская изо рта его член, чтобы обвить головку языком, то снова заглатывая до самых яиц, Гарри показалось, что он никогда больше не сможет жить без этих ощущений.

Когда тонкие малфоевские пальцы коснулись его губ, Поттер раскрыл рот, ничего не соображая. Но как только Драко мягко погладил подушечками его язык, Гарри словно ожил, вскинулся и, как и представлял, схватил того за запястье, жадно обсасывая и вылизывая эти изящные пальцы, пытаясь повторять все то, что сейчас вытворял с ним Малфой.

Кажется, не прошло и минуты, как Драко начал постепенно высвобождать руку, и Гарри, разочарованно застонав, крепко-накрепко сжал его запястье, не собираясь никуда отпускать.

В ответ его член снова оказался на свободе, а откуда-то снизу раздался тихий смех. С трудом разлепив глаза, Поттер перевел взгляд вниз и увидел, что Малфой прижимается щекой к его паху, с каким-то непонятным, почти мягким выражением лица глядя на него.  
— Что? — неуверенно пробормотал Гарри, спешно соображая, что именно он мог сделать не так. Возможно, все?

Малфой только легко качнул головой, отчего мягкие пряди скользнули по яркой от налившейся крови головке, а Поттер судорожно схватил ртом воздух.

— Ничего, Поттер. Гарри. Все хорошо. Просто я подумал о том, что если ты и впрямь будешь так же старателен, то мне стоит начинать беспокоиться за собственный рассудок. И о том, как я буду жить дальше после этого…

— Что? ..

Но Драко только снова качнул головой и вновь насадился на его член губами. Гарри выгнулся на кровати, вновь теряясь в ощущениях, и вспомнил о том, что хитрый Хорек украдкой забрал у него свои пальцы только в тот момент, когда один из них коснулся сжатого колечка ануса. Судя по тому, насколько влажный и скользкий он был, Малфой успел воспользоваться еще какими-то заклинаниями, не доверив такое ответственное дело только слюне, но Поттер почти не мог сосредоточиться на этой мысли. А когда под настойчивым давлением тугие мышцы поддались и этот тонкий палец фаланга за фалангой начал проникать в его тело, Гарри позабыл обо всем на свете. Все, что он чувствовал, так это губы на своем члене и палец в заднице, который скользил там, гладил, изучал и растягивал. А потом Драко скользнул по чему-то в его теле и Поттер закричал в голос, испугано распахнув глаза.

— Тс-с-с, Гарри, это еще только начало. — Малфой отстранился и теперь, усмехаясь, глядел на ошарашенного Поттера.

Тот в ответ только слабо заскулил, вскидываясь на простынях после каждого движения пальца у него в заднице.

— Я… сейчас…

— Снова не угадал.

Драко довольно улыбнулся и неожиданно крепко пережал основание члена, игриво лизнув головку.

— Еще не сейчас, Гарри. Не раньше, чем я заполучу тебя.

Поттер в ответ только всхлипнул и снова зажмурился. Ощущения были слишком яркие, слишком сильные — он просто не мог поверить, что что-то такое можно испытывать тем местом. Это было так хорошо, что он почти не заметил, как в него начал проталкиваться второй палец. А когда и тот уже во всю выжимал из него стоны, к нему присоединился и третий.

— Ты готов, мой хороший?

Гарри с трудом разлепил глаза и поднял взгляд на Малфоя. Тот сидел между его разведенных ног, уже скинув с себя брюки, и Поттер не понимал, чему удивляется больше — тому, как ловко он сделал это одной рукой или тому, как Гарри не только не кончил, но даже не заметил того момента, когда Драко отпустил его член. Хотя, скорее всего, сейчас его все же не волновало ни первое, ни второе.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы закричать, что да, он уже, мать твою, давно так готов, что если Малфой сейчас же не возьмет его, Гарри его проклянет, но вместо всех этих слов он сумел только хрипло выдохнуть и кивнуть.

— Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — глухо пробормотал Драко и, вытащив, наконец, пальцы из его задницы, подхватил под коленки, подвигая ближе к себе и раздвигая ноги шире.

Первая боль вновь заставила Гарри беспомощно скулить, но уже совсем не от наслаждения. Но Малфой двигался так медленно, так аккуратно, и так ласково гладил одной рукой грудь, задрав на нем рубашку, второй надрачивая чуть опавший член, не забывая шептать что-то ласковое и успокаивающее, что Поттер быстро забыл обо всем, кроме этих рук и тихого голоса. Невозможно было поверить, что этот Драко и впрямь тот самый Хорек, который доставал его столько лет. Тот, которого Гарри на дух не переносил и с которым столько раз сцеплялся в коридорах! Невозможно было даже допустить, что Малфой может быть таким ласковым, внимательным и заботливым! Но, тем не менее, именно таким Драко и был. И, возможно, был бы всегда, если бы только… только… Что же изменилось сегодня?

Но додумать эту мысль Гарри не успел. Малфой почти вынул из него член, затем снова подался вперед под каким-то странным углом, словно куда-то примериваясь, а затем Поттера вновь прошило поразительное наслаждение. Он вскрикнул, пораженно уставившись на Драко, и тот, мягко улыбнувшись, неожиданно потянулся к его губам.

— Именно так, Гарри, и даже лучше. И, если ты мне позволишь, то именно так будет всегда.

И прежде, чем Поттер успел что-то ответить или, хотя бы, сообразить, накрыл его губы страстным поцелуем. Теперь его язык врывался в рот так же, как и член в задницу, но и тот и другой выбивали только глухие стоны, принося небывалое, невозможное удовольствие. Гарри было почти жаль, что Драко продолжает дрочить ему, отвлекая от остального удовольствия. Но и этих мыслей хватило ненадолго. Поттера вообще ненадолго хватило, потому что, казалось, прошло не больше секунды, а он уже выгнулся под Малфоем дугой, отрываясь от его губ, и в голос выкрикивая не то проклятья, не то благодарность, выстреливая спермой себе на живот.

Когда мир вновь обрел плотность и форму, Драко лежал рядом с ним, тяжело дыша. И, судя по щекотной влажности, которую Гарри ощущал в собственной заднице, тоже не остался неудовлетворенным.

Что ж, это и впрямь было прекрасно. Великолепно. Волшебно! Крышесносно! Достаточно впечатляюще, чтобы Поттер и правда пошел за добавкой, как только снова сможет ходить, но…  
Но Гарри не хотелось, чтобы это было именно так. Чтобы это был просто хороший секс, который устраивал обоих и на который они иногда договаривались бы в свободное от учебы время.

Сегодня Поттеру очень многое казалось бредом. Он не раз чувствовал себя персонажем какой-то нелепой комедии — или окружающая его действительность казалось каким-то параллельным миром, куда его по ошибке забросило. Но то, чего он хотел сейчас, не казалось ни бредом, ни глупостью, ни шуткой, ни ошибкой. Гарри всерьез хотел, чтобы такой Драко, каким он неожиданно узнал его сегодня, был его. Совсем его и ничей больше. Но еще сильнее хотелось принадлежать этому Драко, быть слабым рядом с ним и позволять ему брать удила в свои руки и заботиться о Гарри.  
Если он только захочет это делать.

Внезапная мысль о том, что на самом деле Малфою ничего из этого не нужно, болезненно пронзила сердце, и Гарри уже хотел было отвернуться, когда Драко неожиданно зашевелился рядом и, обняв его за талию, притянул к себе поближе.

— Не молчи, Гарри, иначе мне кажется, что ты меня сейчас проклянешь. Не буду спрашивать, понравилось ли тебе, потому что нам обоим и так очевидно, что да. И, думаю, ты не откажешься от добавки, но…

— Мне этого не надо! — быстро выпалил Гарри, оборачиваясь к нему и только увидев, как застыло лицо Малфоя, сообразил, что же он брякнул. — Черт, нет, Драко! Я не об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы это было так! Чтобы просто добавка… просто секс… Ну, понимаешь, я… Я хочу, чтоб все было всерьез. По-настоящему. И чтоб, как ты говорил…

Он почувствовал, что краска вновь заливает его лицо, а слова предательски не складываются ни во что дельное, и готов был почти разрыдаться от обиды. Но Малфой, казалось, все понял правильно и, неожиданно широко улыбнувшись, крепко обнял Поттера, прижав к своей груди и зарывшись лицом в волосы.

— Ты чертов дурак, Поттер! Можно подумать, что я хочу этого! Да я на тебя вообще не способен нормально реагировать! Ты когда мне сегодня руку выкрутил, прижав к себе, я ни о чем думать не мог, кроме того, как твоя грудь прижимается к моей спине. Да я чуть там же в штаны не кончил и, думаю, что если б мне только не было больно, я бы прям там и опозорился! Убить тебя был готов, идиота проклятого. А потом этот твой ответ… Как же я не ожидал от тебя такой смелости, несчастный девственник! Хотя нет, уже нет… Уже мой не-девственник. Черт побери, Гарри, мне плевать, даже если ты брякнул это только что просто под впечатлением от первого опыта, если уж ты настолько тупой, чтобы предложить мне себя полностью, то я не собираюсь от этого отказываться. Никаких больше Уизлетт, ясно тебе, очкарик? И никаких других девиц! В конце концов, никто из них не позаботится о тебе так же хорошо, как я. Просто будь моим, Гарри. Ни о чем не думай и будь моим, а я сам возьму на себя всю ответственность…

Горячая речь Драко постепенно становилась все тише и тише, и последние слова Гарри, наверное, вовсе не расслышал бы, не будь они сказаны ему в самое ухо. Но именно это были те самые главные слова, которые он хотел сейчас услышать.

Никто не знает, что у них из всего этого получится. Он понятия не имеет, что к нему на самом деле чувствует Малфой, и что он сам чувствует к нему. Но если они будут вместе, то у Гарри будет достаточно времени, чтобы во всем разобраться. А того, что он знает о Драко сейчас, достаточно, чтобы хотеть быть рядом с ним.

— И я тебе все это позволю… — тихо повторил Гарри, вспоминая свои последние строчки.

Все это и даже больше.

„Только забери меня себе.“


End file.
